


written in the stars

by nefertempitou



Series: i think you and the moon and neptune got it right [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertempitou/pseuds/nefertempitou
Summary: Senku is spending way too many sleepless nights in the observatory, and Gen is there to get him to sleep. An unexpected feelings jam ensues.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: i think you and the moon and neptune got it right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656274
Comments: 20
Kudos: 453





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> there is no plot here okay? this is just tender feelings and cuddling. thats what im here for. also this is the first thing ive written since valentines day. yay for dr. stone getting me to write again. leave comments they keep me fed
> 
> Also! I sang an English cover of the second ending, "Yume no You na"! [Listen to it here!](https://youtu.be/K4JC6tWGDMc)

"Hey."

"Hey, Senku-chan."

"Senkuuuu-"

" _Ow-_ What is it, you damn mentalist?"

Senku smacked Gen's hands away before they could do any more damage to his hairstyle. 

"You've been up here all night." Gen sat next to Senku with a heavy _thump_ , and leaned back against his shoulder. "It's almost dawn, and I know you haven't gotten any sleep."

"So?" Senku nudged Gen's back, but he refused to move. He sighed, peering into the telescope once again. 

" _So_ , you moron, you need to relax!" Gen sighed, and readjusted his position. Now, his head was leaning against Senku's shoulder. He reached his arm to the floor to keep his balance. "I'm glad you like the telescope so much- believe me, I'm really, _really_ glad- but you can't abandon your health just to look at the stars!" 

"I'm not just looking." Senku finally, _finally_ took his attention off of the sky, and shoved a piece of parchment in front of Gen's face. "I'm drawing a new chart of the stars. Some of the positions are different from our time, and I want to make sure we have a good record of it. It'll help with navigation in the future."

"But do you really have to do that _now_?" Despite his complaints, Gen was impressed by the detail Senku had put into the chart. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been at it, but the telescope had only been gifted to Senku a week ago. If he had already made this much progress on it, then...

"Yeah." Senku turned to look at Gen, who was frowning at the chart. "If I don't do it now, before the war with Tsukasa really kicks off, then who knows if I'll ever get the chance?"

Gen reached an arm around Senku. "Ah, I get it now." He squeezed tight, silently laughing at Senku's mock-attempts to free himself. "You are 10 billion percent afraid."

"That's my thing," Senku grumbled. "You can't just take my thing like that." 

"Can't I? It's not like we aren't close enough, after all we've been through."

Senku just sighed again. "Besides, you're wrong. I'm not afraid. I've got science on my side, remember?" Grinning, he grabbed one of the arms wrapped around him. "And science can't be beat."

"Right, right." Gen rolled his eyes. "So then why have you been staying up all night for the past week to work on this star chart, when it could be done literally any time after we beat Tsukasa-chan's empire?"

"It's just..." Senku paused, letting his words trail off into silence.

A moment passed, and then another.

"Senku-chan?"

"It's... comforting. To look at the stars." Senku leaned back on his palms, staring through the opening in the ceiling of the observatory.

His eyes, Gen noticed, had none of the domineering fire he normally displayed when working on a project. They seemed... soft, and warm. This was a different Senku than he had gotten to know over the past few months. This Senku was more real, closer to those of them on the ground, even while his gaze was still on the stars.

"It makes me wonder how Byakuya felt, when he was up there with them."

 _Ah_ , Gen realized, _so that's what this is really about_.

"It's alright to miss him, you know." Gen squeezed harder, but Senku finally shrugged him off. "What your father did was amazing, and was really convenient for us, but he was still your father. You can be grateful for his help from the past, and still be sad that he's gone."

"Yeah, I know." Senku laid back, resting the back of his head in his hands. "I'm ten billion percent grateful to the old man." He glanced up at Gen, then down to the space on the floor beside him.

Gen took the hint, and laid down next to him, using his robe to cover both of their upper bodies. "And you miss him just as much."

"...Probably even more, if we're being totally honest." Tonight felt like a 'totally honest' night to Senku, and somehow he felt it was important to follow that feeling. 

"Oh? Are we talking ten trillion percent, then?"

"Heh, doubtful. Can you even imagine how much ten trillion is, mentalist?" Senku turned onto his side, and ended up face to face with Gen. He smiled, in that cocky way of his that could almost be called a smirk, except there was still that odd tender quality to his expression that made Gen hesitate.

"Probably not. I should just leave the math to you, right?" Gen smiled right back at him. "I'm more of a hindrance than I will ever be a help in this field."

"Not necessarily," Senku murmured, reaching an arm out to pull Gen closer. _It's cold out_ , he reasoned, _and body heat is nice_. "You did build me this observatory, after all."

Gen hummed, in response to both Senku's statement and to this new position. He snuggled up closer against Senku's chest, curled up like a cat. "It's quite a bit of a stretch to say that I was the one who built it. I just had the idea."

"Maybe so, but if you really had only a millimeter of interest in science, you wouldn't have known how to make a telescope." He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in Gen's scent. He smelled like flowers- which was unsurprising, considering how he carried them around all the time for his little magician acts. But it was a nice scent, and Senku breathed it in once more. "Thank you, again, for that."

Gen closed his eyes, and hummed again, content with their new proximity. Perhaps this could eventually mean something more- he knew _he_ certainly wouldn't be opposed.

But for now, the sun was about to rise, and Senku really needed to shut up and get some sleep. 

"Yes, yes, of course. Anything for my Senku-chan. Now, hush."

Senku laughed softly, and held on tighter to Gen. Yeah, maybe the star chart could wait. 

There were more important things right here on the ground.


End file.
